


I Love You

by spiffabounds



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffabounds/pseuds/spiffabounds
Summary: Drabbles that may or may not become fully fleshed-out scenes for different SWTOR and KOTOR love interests (or characters who should have been love interests) hearing their partner say "I love you" for the first time.





	1. Jonas Balkar

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3, so if you have suggestions for how I can improve things (tags, posting conventions, etc) please do let me know.

Jonas's eyes widen and his mouth drops open a tiny bit. Those were not words he ever dreamed of his stubborn Jedi saying. He only stares at Telyn for a second before he's grinning.

"Of course you do," he teases, laughing as she snorts and rolls her eyes, and he manages to sneak his hands around her waist before she can squirm away from him. He kisses her cheeks repeatedly and ignores her little noises of annoyance as they get quieter and then stop completely.

Telyn sighs and kisses him. "You're an ass."

He's still grinning. "And you love me."

She narrows her eyes slightly. "You love me, too."

Jonas can't stop grinning, he really can't, at this rate he's never going on another undercover op so long as he lives because you don't pretend to be a hardened gangster with a grin like this stuck on your face.

"Yeah. I do."


	2. Corso Riggs

Corso  sits there as the holo blinks out. Vashanra just said she loves him for the first time, and he's pretty sure she didn't even realize she said it. It gets funnier the more he thinks about it and pretty soon he's laughing. 

He's calmed down, only to start laughing again, probably four times when the holo chimes. "Shanra," he says over her babbling, "I know." Corso grins. "I love you, too." And sure, he's said it before—when he told her he'd be there until they were both old and gray, when he said he'd do anything to put a smile on her face—but it's the first time he's said the actual words. 

She sighs and relaxes a little. "Just… get back here so I can tell you properly." 

"You got it, Captain."


	3. Atton Rand

Atton wants to cry. Not because it's a sweetness he never thought he'd hear, though that's true enough—because despite everything they've been through together, he doesn't feel he deserves it. But oh he wants to, and he'll be damned if he isn't going to spend the rest of his life trying.

He realizes suddenly that he's been dead silent for too long and staring at Nela the whole time. She's looking back at him, thumb caressing one of his palms as she keeps his hand in hers, calm as ever. Patient. He knows she doesn't expect him to say anything in return… it would probably take death's door to get Atton Rand to be fully honest with his words. So he uses his lips instead, brushing soft kisses over her face and the corners of her smile, before pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know," Nela whispers.


End file.
